Missverständnis
by Naoki Ichigo
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Ye Qiu nur einen schönen Tag mit einer Kindheitsfreundin verbringen.


Für: Reeney  
Prompt: 5: Ein Gloryfan hält Ye Qiu für den 'Ye Qiu' (oder schon Ye Xiu)

.

* * *

Das Leben eines Erwachsenen war voll mit Verantwortung, Terminen, Pflichten und es mangelte einem ständig an Ruhe, Freizeit und Privatsphäre. Daher schätze Ye Qiu es immer sehr, wenn er mal ein oder zwei Minuten für sich hatte. Seit dem sein Zwillingsbruder Ye Xiu ausgebüchst war, war sein Leben alles andere als ruhige gewesen – sowas wie Privatsphäre hatte es noch weniger gegeben. So negativ das nun auch klang, so hatte es auch seine guten Seiten. Anders als sein Bruder hatte Ye Qiu eine gute Schulbildung und seine erste Anstellung war in einem internationalen Konzern. Herr Ye war ein bekannter und mächtiger Mann. Seine Freunde waren in internationalen Unternehmen, in der Politik und Ye Qiu vermutete sogar im Untergrund. Schlussendlich hatte ihm die Verbindungen seines Vaters eine gute Anstellung beschwert, in der er lernte sich in der großen Businesswelt zurecht zu finden. Leider half ihm das alles nichts dabei richtige Freunde zu finden.

Ye Qiu hatte Freunde. Auch solche mit denen er sich mal am Wochenende treffen und die Seele baumeln lassen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz unternahm er nur selten etwas mit ihnen. Die Arbeit laugte ihn in der Regel so sehr aus, dass er am Wochenende lieber für sich war und viele seiner Freunde ging es da ähnlich. Dieses Wochenende jedoch hatte er sich verabredet. Nicht mit einem seiner Freunde, sondern mit einer alten Freundin, die er schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie hatte in all der Zeit noch nicht einmal mit einander telefoniert oder geschrieben. Dass sie sich jetzt wieder trafen war reines Glück.  
Vor einigen Wochen hatte Ye Qiu seinen Vater bei einem Telefonat unterbrochen. Damals hatte es ihn gewundert, dass sein Vater ihn dafür nicht gerügt hatte, aber jetzt war ihm bewusst warum. Die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung war kein Geschäftspartner, sondern Fei Liens Onkel. Fei Lien war besagte Kindheitsfreundin, die er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ihr Onkel hatte angerufen, da Fei Lien wieder nach China reisen wollte – ob sie für immer blieb oder nur für eine kurze Zeit, stand noch nicht fest – und aufgrund ihrer langen Abwesenheit von dort, sich nicht mehr auskannte. In das Haus ihrer Eltern, die kürzlich verstorben waren, wollte sie nicht ziehen, da es für eine Person viel zu groß war und wenn sie sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert hatte, dann war sie noch immer ein Angsthase, der nicht alleine in einem großen Haus bleiben konnte – wenn man alleine war, hörte man viele seltsame Dinge. Auf den Gedanken, dass sie auch zu Ye Qiu und seiner Familie kommen konnte, war keiner gekommen. Auf der anderen Seite war das auch wieder verständlich, immerhin hatten sie sich lange nicht mehr gesehen und vielleicht wäre es unangenehm mit jemanden, den man kannte, aber dann doch wieder nicht kannte, zusammen zu wohnen. Zum Glück gab es in der Stadt viele Schlafmöglichkeiten und ihr Onkel wollte wissen, welche davon am besten war. In irgendein zwielichtiges Hotel wollte er seine geliebte Nichte nun wirklich nicht stecken – ihr Onkel war ein wenig überfürsorglich.

Ohne groß Überzeugungskünste anwenden zu müssen, hatte er die Nummer von Fei Liens Onkel erhalten und dieses angerufen; zum einen, um vorzuschlagen, dass Fei Lien doch bei ihm und seinen Eltern wohnen könnte und zum anderen, um ihre Kontaktdaten zu erfragen. Schlussendlich gab er seine Daten weiter, dann konnte sie sich bei ihm melden, was sie wenige Tage später auch tat.  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl mit jemanden zu schreiben, den man als Kind kannte, aber jahrelang keinen Kontakt hatte. Auf der einen Seite war es so vertraut und auf der anderen Seite doch so fremd. Mochte sie noch die gleichen Sachen wie damals? Was konnte sie nicht ausstehen? Würde sie ihn noch immer mögen? Als Kinder hatten sie sich gut verstanden, würde das jetzt noch immer so sein oder hatten sie sich inzwischen auseinander gelebt? Ihm war natürlich klar, dass sich einiges verändert haben musste, immerhin war sie keine vier mehr, aber wie viel und was genau, das wusste er nicht. Und wie würde sie auf seine Veränderungen reagieren?  
Mit jeder Nachricht, die sie ihm schickte, wurde er etwas ruhiger.

Aufgrund einer Änderung im Plan, kam Fei Lien aber nicht wie erwartet vor ein paar Tagen hier an, sondern musste vorher noch in eine andere Stadt – Besuch bei der unliebsamen Verwandtschaft. Der Plan für heute sah daher vor, dass sein Vater Fei Lien am Zoo absetze und mit ihrem Gepäck dann hierher kam – es war praktisch, dass sein Vater gerade um diese Zeit geschäftlich unterwegs war und Fei Lien daher mitnehmen konnte. Ye Qiu selbst würde sich ebenfalls zum Zoo begeben und sich dort mit ihr treffen. Er hoffte inständig, dass dieses Treffen keine Katastrophe werden würde. Leider war er in diesem Aspekt nicht wie sein Bruder, dem alles egal zu sein schien. Zwar musste Ye Qiu wegen seiner Arbeit immer wieder mit ihm vollkommen unbekannten Personen kommunizieren – auch auf anderen Sprachen und Angesicht zu Angesicht, aber diese Leute musste er in der Regel nur ein paar Stunden mit seiner Anwesenheit bespaßen und konnte dann die Flucht ergreifen. Ja, er wollte keinen schlechten Eindruck bei Fei Lien hinterlassen! Ihre Meinung über ihn war ihm wichtig, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich egal sein konnte.  
Bis zu ihrem Treffen waren es noch ein paar Stunden, weshalb er sich erst einmal in Ruhe fertig machen konnte. Wobei Ruhe relativ war, da er immer wieder leicht panisch wurde, weil irgendwas nicht in Ordnung sein könnte. Sollte er die schwarze oder die braune Hose anziehen? Oder lieber mehr Farbe? Ein Shirt oder einen Pulli? Es waren vereinzelt Regenschauer angekündigt worden. Eine Regenjacke oder einen Regenschirm? Das grüne Shirt hatte er schon lange nicht mehr angehabt, aber passte es auch zu seiner beigen Hose? Vielleicht lieber eine andere Farbe? Sollte er seine Mutter um Hilfe fragen? Nein, lieber nicht. Sie würde sich nur über ihn lustig machen.

Ye Qiu war froh, dass er zu den Frühaufstehern gehörte. Es hatte ihn doch tatsächlich eine halbe Ewigkeit gekostet endlich fertig angezogen auf dem Weg nach Draußen zu sein. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit für ein Frühstück! Als dann auch noch sein Vater zur Tür herein kam, war es endgültig vorbei mit seiner eh nicht vorhandenen Ruhe.  
„Was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte Ye Qiu entsetzt, während er versuchte seinen linken Schuh anzuziehen – recht erfolglos.  
„Ich freue mich auch, die zu seinen, mein Sohn."  
„Das beantwortet jetzt nicht meine Frage."  
Linker Schuh erfolgreich angezogen; nun war der rechte Schuh an der Reihe.  
„Mein Termin hat nicht so lange gedauert wie gedacht und der Verkehr war angenehm, daher waren wir ein wenig schneller. Ich habe sie aber ein paar Straßen weiter vorne rausgelassen. Fei Lien wollte noch irgendwas erledigen. Du solltest dich aber trotzdem beeilen. Eine Dame lässt man nicht warten!"  
„Was denkst du, was ich hier mache?"  
Auch der rechte Schuh hatte endlich seinen angedachten Platz gefunden.  
„Ich bin dann mal weg. Je nachdem wie das Wetter so mitspielt, sind wir wohl bis zum Abendessen wieder zurück, ansonsten melde ich mich."  
Damit verließ Ye Qiu das Haus.

Er kam sich in der Tat dämlich vor. Als kleines Kind waren er und sein Bruder relativ oft mit ihren Eltern in den Zoo gefahren, daher kannte er die Strecke auch gut. Mit jedem Meter, dem er seinem Ziel näher kam, wurde er aufgeregter und panischer. Anders als sein Bruder Ye Xiu, war es ihm sehr wichtig einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Hier ging es zu dem auch noch um jemanden, der ihm in der Kindheit sehr wichtig gewesen und es zumindest bis jetzt auch noch war. Nichtsdestotrotz wünschte er sich im Moment, er wäre mehr wie sein älterer Bruder. Ein wenig ruhiger. Er konnte schon sehen, wie er in jedes noch so kleine Fettnäpfchen trat, weil er so nervös war. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich auch, ob Fei Lien ihn auch verstehen würde. Sie hatte jahrelang nicht mehr in China gelebt. Wie gut konnte sie ihre Muttersprache denn noch verstehen oder sprechen? Ihre Kommunikation in den letzten Wochen war zwar immer auf Chinesisch gewesen, jedoch war es noch immer ein Unterschied, ob man eine Sprache mündlich oder schriftlich anwandte. Würde er in seiner Nervosität in der Lage sein ein verständliches Englisch zu sprechen?  
Und ein weiterer Punkt, sich in der Panik und Verzweiflung hinzugeben.  
Warum konnte er nicht mehr wie sein Bruder in dieser Hinsicht sein? Waren sie nicht Zwillinge? Sollten diese sich nicht ähneln? Alles was sie gemeinsam hatten war ihr Aussehen und ihre Eltern. Warum konnte sich da die Realität nicht mehr an die Fiktion halten? In Geschichten waren Zwillinge mehr sowas wie Klone.  
Er musste wahrlich verzweifelt sein, wenn er so weit ging mit seinen Wünschen. Manchmal wunderte er sich über sich selbst. In seiner Arbeit musste er auch mit so vielen Leuten reden – auch in anderen Sprachen – und nie war er so nervös gewesen – außer vielleicht, als er das erste Mal eine Sitzung leiten sollte.

Vor ihrem Treffen hatten sie sich Bilder von sich zugeschickt, damit sie den jeweils anderen erkennen konnten. Trotzdem entscheid sich Ye Qiu, als er endlich am Zoo angekommen war, Fei Lien eine Nachricht zu schicken. Er brauchte aber nicht auf eine Antwort warten, denn kaum dass er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, hörte er ein kurzes Klingeln in seiner Nähe. Verwundert drehte er sich zur Seite und sah dort eine junge Frau stehen, die auf ihr Handy sah und wohl gerade eine Antwort tippte, die wenige Sekunden später bei Ye Qiu einging. So schnell konnte man sich finden.  
Auch wenn er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie eine Ewigkeit brauchen würden, um sich zu finden, hatte er ebenso wenig erwartet, dass sie sich sofort fanden, waren hier doch einige Menschen unterwegs.  
„Ye Qiu."  
Da er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn nun fragte, ob er Ye Qiu war oder ob es eine Aussage sein sollte, entschied er sich einfach kurz zu nicken und sie dann ebenfalls zu grüßen.  
Neugierig musterte er sie und hoffte, dass man es nicht merkte.  
Ihr langes schwarzes Haar trug sie offen. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe. Einen roten Mantel und eine rote Mütze. Nichts Besonderes wenn man mal von dem doch eher ungewöhnlichen Schnitt des Mantels absah. Ye Qiu selbst hatte eine beige Hose, ein weißes Shirt und eine schwarze Weste an. Auch wenn für den heutigen Tag noch Regen angesagt war, wollte er sich lieber nicht zu viel anziehen, war ihm vor lauter Nervosität mehr als warm genug. Fei Lien, auf der anderen Seite, war es heute wohl zu kalt.  
„Lilien, wie geht es dir?"  
„Ach Gottchen, so hat mich ja schon lange keiner mehr genannt. Dass du dich auch noch an sowas erinnerst."  
Als kleines Kind war sie sehr schüchtern gewesen und hatte sich als „Li… Lien" vorgestellt. Das wiederherum hatte dazu geführt, dass viele dachten ihr Name wäre „Lilien". Ye Qiu und Ye Xiu hingegen, durften sich darüber freuen, dass sie sie beide als „Sho" bezeichnete. Der Unterschied zwischen „Qiu" und „Xiu" war ihr damals nicht bekannt und so hießen beide „Sho", was zu einigen witzigen aber auch nervigen Verwechslungen geführt hatte. Schlussendlich hatten sich die Kinder darauf geeinigt, dass Ye Xiu einfach nur noch „Bruder Ye" und Ye Qiu „Bruder Qiu" beziehungsweise „Bruder Sho" war. Mittlerweile war Fei Lien in der Lage ihren eigenen Namen korrekt auszusprechen und auch den von Ye Qiu und dessen Bruder.  
„Mir geht es jedenfalls gut. Ich hoffe, dir auch."  
„Das freut mich zu hören. Mit geht es auch gut."  
Während ihres kleinen Gesprächs begaben sie sich zum Eingang des Zoos. Immerhin waren sie nicht nur zum Reden hier, sondern auch um ein paar Tierchen zu sehen – zumindest Fei Lien wollte ein paar sehen, Ye Qiu war das alles relativ egal. Es gab zwar ein paar Tiere, die er besuchen wollte, aber er konnte auch darauf verzichten.  
Ye Qiu empfand es als angenehm mit Fei Lien zu reden. Ihre Stimme war sanft, ein wenig leise, aber klar. Er selbst gab sich Mühe möglichst deutlich zu sprechen. Auch wenn sie scheinbar keine Probleme damit hatte ihn zu verstehen, wollte er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Ihre Antworten waren meist zögerlich, was er darauf schob, dass wohl schon lange niemand mehr auf Chinesisch mit ihr gesprochen hatte – es wunderte ihn zwar ein wenig, immerhin hatte sie noch einen älteren Bruder, aber vielleicht sprach sie mit diesem kaum noch. Sollte er nachfragen? Aber das könnte die Stimmung verderben.

„Möchtest du bestimmte Tiere sehen?", fragte Fei Lien nachdem sie sich eine Eintrittskarte gekauft hatten.  
Im Eingangsbereich gab es Karten des Zoos, damit man seinen Rundgang planen konnte. Zusätzlich gab es auch ein Programmheft, in dem die Zeiten für Shows oder Fütterungen standen. Sie waren extra früh hergekommen, damit sie auch nichts verpassten. Jetzt war nur die Frage, ob sie auch wirklich alles sehen wollten und wie sie ihre Route durch den Zoo planen mussten, um alles zu erleben.  
„Ich habe keine Präferenzen. Such du dir aus, was du sehen willst oder nicht."  
„Gut. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall zu den Pandabären und den Panthern und den Tigern und den Pinguinen, die sind witzig. Wir werden aber auf keinen Fall ins Reptilienhaus gehen! Diese widerlichen Biester sollen in der Hölle schmoren!"  
„Geht klar."  
Mit einem Stift, den ihn Fei Lien gegeben hatte, markierte Ye Qiu eine Route auf der Karte des Zoos. Hierbei zog er auch die verschiedenen Attraktionen mit ein.  
Ihr erstes Ziel waren die Pinguine. Um zu diesen zu gelangen mussten sie an den Vögeln vorbei, anschließend nach dem Affenhaus nach rechts abbiegen. Von den Pinguinen sollte es dann an den Eisbären vorbei zu den Giraffen, Elefanten und Löwen bis hin zu den Tigern. Die Panther waren eigentlich auch dort in der Nähe, waren aber derzeitig ausgelagert worden, da das Gehege erneuert werden musste. Also mussten sie von dort durch das Amphibienhaus zu den Wölfen und dann links zu den Panthern. Die Pandabären waren vor dort aus einige Gehege weiter. Sie mussten aber den Weg zurückgehen.

Zwischen dem Eingangsbereich und den Vögeln lang ein kleines, künstlich angelegtes Waldstück, durch das man durch musste und einem im Sommer viel Schatten und damit auch Abkühlung spendete. Man konnte sich ganz entspannt auf eine Bank setzen und sich ausruhen – wobei das wohl zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ein wenig übertrieben wäre, immerhin waren sie erst angekommen.  
„Wir hätten Little Dot mitnehmen sollen."  
Little Dot war ein langjähriges Mitglied der Ye Familie. Von allen hing Ye Qiu am meisten an dem inzwischen sehr alten Hund, der wohl nur noch wenige Jahre vor sich hatte.  
Der Gedanke daran, Little Dot eines Tages zu verlieren, stimme Ye Qiu immer sehr traurig, weshalb er versucht nicht daran zu denken. Aber er war fest entschlossen, dass egal wie lange Little Dot noch hatte, er sicherstellen würde, dass es diesem gut ging.  
„Warum?", fragte Ye Qiu verwundert nach.  
„Einfach so. Wäre doch schön mit ihm hier entlang zu spazieren. Und er würde dann auch mal was anderes zu Gesicht bekommen."  
„Little Dot ist alt. Ihm wäre das ganze Rumgelaufe hier auf Dauer zu anstrengend. Aber wenn wir nach Hause kommen und es noch nicht allzu spät ist, können wir gerne zusammen mit ihm spazieren gehen."  
„Das können wir machen. Glaubst du, er erinnert sich noch an mich?"  
„Schwer zu sagen. Aber egal ob er sich an dich erinnert oder nicht, er wird sich auf jeden Fall über dich freuen."  
„Oh, wohl ein sehr fröhlicher und zutraulicher Hund, wie mir scheint."  
„Ja, sehr fröhlich und sehr zutraulich. Leider nicht immer etwas positives."  
„Uh, erzähl! Was ist passiert?"  
Und so erzählte Ye Qiu von all den Malen, in denen Little Dot wild fremde Menschen anfiel, weil er sich so freute und sie an seiner Freude teil haben lassen wollte; von all den Malen, in denen Little Dot den Garten vor Freunde umgegraben hatte und den gefunden Dreck seiner Familie präsentierte – Ye Qius Mutter war alles andere als erfreut gewesen –; von all den Malen, in denen Little Dot das halbe Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte, weil er sich über irgendwas oder irgendwen gefreut hatte. Es war schwer Little Dot lange böse zu sein, egal wie viel Ärger er verursachte. Er meinte es ja auch nie böse, sondern wollte seine Freunde nur mit den Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren teilen – leider wusste das nicht jeder zu schätzen.  
Fei Lien hörte aufmerksam zu und erstickte fast vor Lachen. Wenn man selbst nicht betroffen war, waren die Geschichten umso lustiger. Ye Qiu selbst konnte inzwischen auch über viele von ihnen lachen. Als sie damals passiert waren, hatte er sie nicht als lustig empfunden, aber die Zeiten änderten sich.  
Den Vögeln gefiel das alles hingegen eher weniger. Aber wer interessierte sich auch schon für Vögel?

Am Ende der Vogelstraße, wie dieser Abschnitt des Zoos genannt wurde, befand sich das Vogelhaus, in welchem die Tiere frei herumfliegen konnten. Fei Lien mochte die exotischen Pflanzenwelt und die schmalen Pfade, aber die Luft empfand sie als drückend, weshalb sie und Ye Qiu sich nur relativ kurz im Vogelhaus aufhielten ehe sie auf der anderen Seite wieder hinausgingen. Von hieraus hatten sie drei Wege, die sie einschlagen konnten, um zu den Affen zu gelangen. Alle drei Wege führten über Brücken.  
Die rechte Brücke würde sie einmal um die rechte Seite des Affenhauses, das auf einer Insel in Mitten eines künstlich angelegten Sees lag, führen. Mit der Brücke auf der linken Seite, würden sie einmal linksherum gehen. Die mittlere Brücke war der kürzeste Weg zum Affenhaus. Da sie aber Zeit hatten und sich den See sowie dessen Bewohner etwas anschauen wollten – man hatte sich bei der Gestaltung wahrlich Mühe gegeben –, entschieden sie sich die linke Brücke zu nehmen und dann auf der rechten Brücke wieder zurück zu gehen, damit sie anschließen mit der Mittleren zu den Affen kamen.  
„Magst du Fische, Little Lien?"  
„Nein! Aber die hier sehen aus der Ferne schön aus. So lange die im Wasser bleiben ist alles gut. Außerdem ist es hier doch sehr schön, nicht wahr? Hat was Romantisches mit den Seerosen und den hängenden Ästen, findest du nicht auch?"  
Romantisch?  
Also Ye Qiu würde ja vieles von sich behauptet, aber romantisch? Nein, von Romantik hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung. Da Fei Lien es als romantische Umgebung empfand, nickte er einfach zustimmend. Wegen sowas banalem würde er jetzt keine Diskussion anfangen, insbesondere da er ja nicht einmal wusste, ob es nun romantisch war oder nicht. Gedanklich machte er sich aber einen Vermerk – vielleicht würde ihm dieses Wissen eines Tages nützlich sein.  
„Magst du denn Fische?"  
„Hm, mögen würde ich jetzt unbedingt sagen. Ich finde Aquarien ganz schön und Fisch schmeckt auch sehr gut, aber ich kann auch gut ohne. Ich würde sagen, gegenüber Fischen bin ich neutral."  
„Hm, verstehe."  
Was auch immer sie verstand.

Nachdem sie einmal um das Affenhaus gegangen waren, begaben sie sich hinein, wobei sie kurze Zeit später auch schon wieder draußen waren. Fei Lien war nicht an den Tieren interessiert. Wenn sie Affen sehen wollte, musste sie dafür nicht in einen Zoo gehen, außerdem waren die Tiere total langweilig und hässlich! Und überhaupt wollten sie ja zu den Pinguinen. Der Weg zu diesen verlief recht ruhig. Sie blieben bei einigen der Tiere stehen und Fei Lien nahm sich die Zeit, die Informationen, die auf mal mehr und mal weniger kleinen Tafeln standen, zu lesen. Ye Qiu konnte noch ein paar zusätzliche Informationen bereitstellen, die sich aber mehr auf den Zoo konzentrierten. In den letzten Jahren war der Zoo immer mal wieder umgebaut worden und manch ein Tier musste dabei mehr als einmal komplett umziehen. Natürlich sprachen sie auch über all die Dinge, die sie erlebt hatten. Insbesondere Fei Lien hatte eine Menge zu erzählen.  
Nachdem ihr Bruder volljährig geworden war, hatte er sich seine beiden jüngeren Schwestern geschnappt und war ins Ausland geflohen – weg von ihren verrückten Eltern. Während seiner Schulzeit hatte ihr Bruder eine Austauschschülerin kennen gelernt, zu der sie im ersten Moment auch flohen. Es war definitiv keine leichte Zeit und Fei Lien musste eine ganz neue Sprache lernen und Freunde finden, was ihr sehr schwer fiel. Mit den Jahren wurde alles besser. Mittlerweile hatte sie einige Freunde gefunden, die auf der ganzen Welt verteilt waren – sie hatte auch einige Länder dieser Welt bereist, etwas das Ye Qiu leider noch nicht getan hatte, auch wenn er es gerne tun würde.  
Ye Qiu auf der anderen Seite hatte kaum etwas zu erzählen. Ye Xius „Flucht" war das Spannendste, das er berichten konnte.

Bei den Pinguinen angekommen, kam Fei Lien nicht mehr aus dem Gequietsche heraus. Sie fand die kleinen watschelnden Wesen einfach niedlich und lustig. Wie sie hin und her wankten, aber trotzdem vorwärts kamen.  
Im Gehege gab es auch ein paar Spielzeuge – was natürlich noch mal niedlicher war! Und noch viel, viel niedlicher wurde es, als ein Zoomitarbeiter das Gehege betrat, um den Pinguinen ein paar Fische zu bringen. In Scharren kamen die kleinen Wesen angewackelt, ein paar stolperten dabei über ihre eigenen kleinen Füße, und umzingelten den Mitarbeiter.  
Fei Lien entschied sich derweilen, allen Pinguinen einen Namen zu geben, die man bestenfalls als fragwürdig bezeichnen konnte. Aber solange sie sich amüsierte, behielt Ye Qiu seine Meinung lieber für sich.

Nach den Pinguinen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Tigern und Panthern. Die Wildkatzen waren sehr gemächlich, weshalb Fei Lien und Ye Qiu nicht lange blieben. Anderen beim Faulenzen zu zusehen war nicht besonders spannend und irgendwie sorgte es dafür, dass beide selbst müde wurden, dabei hatten sie noch einiges vor sich.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns die Delphin-Show anschauen, bevor wir zu den Pandabären gehen?", schlug Ye Qiu vor.  
Während der Show konnten sie sich hinsetzen und ausruhen, gleichzeitig hatten sie etwas zum Sehen.  
„Klingt gut! Dann lass und mal hingehen."  
Die Delphin-Show war sehr beliebt, weshalb es bei Fei Liens und Ye Qius Ankunft kaum noch Plätze gab – kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, waren auch schon alle Plätze besetzt und der Rest musste stehen. Nicht ihr Problem. Im Anschluss zu den Delphinen waren die Robben dran, was dazu führte, dass nur wenige von ihren Plätzen aufstanden, um zu gehen. Auch Fei Lien und Ye Qiu entschieden sich zu bleiben.  
In weiser Voraussicht hatte Fei Lien sich vor dem Besuch im Zoo eine Falsche Wasser und ein paar Knabbereien gekauft, die sie jetzt mit Ye Qiu teilte – außerdem hatte sie ein Geschenk für Little Dot besorgt. Zwar konnte man sich auch im Zoo etwas kaufen, aber diese Produkte waren maßlos überteuert und es brachte ihnen auch wenig, wenn sie jetzt hungrig und durstig waren und der nächste Verkaufsstand am Ende des Zoos stand.  
Ye Qiu nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um Fei Lien nach ihren Lieblingsnaschereien zu fragen.

Die beiden Shows dauerten nicht lange. Nach jeweils einer halben Stunde war es vorbei. Der Weg nach Draußen war sehr mühselig. Mit einem Mal hatte es nämlich jeder ganz besonders eilig – es war ein einziges Gedrängel und Gequetsche. Fei Lien gab ihr bestes nicht zu stolpern oder Ye Qiu aus den Augen zu verlieren, was ihr leider nicht glückte. Es fiel ihr nicht sofort auf, da sie damit beschäftigt war, sich zu orientieren. Warum gab es eigentlich so viele Ausgänge? In diesem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit war Ye Qiu auch schon aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden und tauschte leider nicht mehr auf. Panik breitete sich in ihr aus und schaltete ihren Verstand ab. Erst einmal ins Freie kommen und dort nach Ye Qiu Ausschau halten; gegebenenfalls ihn anrufen? Nein, das was ihrem panischen Kopf zu logisch und einfach. Wo wäre denn sonst das Drama?  
Langsam aber sicher stiegen ihr auch die Tränen in die Augen. Glücklicherweise kam sie sicher Draußen an, bevor sie losheulen konnte. Das Gefühl von Freiheit beruhigte sie ein wenig. Fast zerquetscht zu werden gefiel ihr nun wirklich nicht.  
Ye Qiu konnte sie leider immer noch nicht sehen. Sie rief zwar seinen Namen ein paar Mal, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie hörte und antwortete, doch leider erfolglos.  
Leicht verzweifelt suchte sie sich einen Platz etwas Abseits, um die Menschenmenge zu beobachten und nach Ye Qiu Ausschau zu halten. Irgendwo musste er ja schließlich sein. Menschen verschwanden nicht einfach so von jetzt auf gleich. Ihm musste doch auch aufgefallen sein, dass sie nicht mehr hinter ihm war.  
Ye Qiu war wesentlich ruhiger. Als ihm Fei Liens Verschwinden aufgefallen war, war auch er für einen Moment panisch geworden, hatte sich aber Sekunden später wieder beruhigt. Weit konnte sie nicht sein. So lange er sich nicht vom Platz bewegte, würden sie sich schon wieder finden – im Zweifelsfall, wenn er sie, nachdem die Menschenmenge sich aufgelöst hatte, nicht finden würde, konnte er sie noch immer anrufen. Ruhe bewahren war hier das einzig richtige und sinnvolle Vorgehen – wenn das nur alle so sehen und handhaben würden.  
Ganz ruhig war er natürlich nicht. Er wusste, dass Fei Lien ein ängstlicher Mensch war und mit Menschenmengen nicht viel anfangen konnte. Für sie musste die jetzige Situation nicht nur stressig, sondern auch beängstigend sein, daher hoffte er, dass sie sich schnell wieder finden würden und Fei Lien bis dahin keinen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt.

Zum Glück löste sich die Menschenmenge in der Tat rasch auf. Abgesehen von Ye Qiu und Fei Lien waren nur noch eine Handvoll an Menschen auf dem großen Vorplatz.  
„Ye Qiu!"  
Die Erleichterung, die Fei Lien verspürte, als sie Ye Qiu sah, konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen. Ye Qiu hingegen, auch wenn er ebenfalls erleichtert war, dass es ihr gut ging und sie sich doch relativ schnell wiedergefunden hatte, musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt. Damals waren sie auch im Zoo gewesen und wann immer Fei Lien etwas zurückblieb, weil sie sich so sehr auf die Tiere konzentriert hatte und daher nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass alle anderen schon weiter gegangen waren, hatte sie, so schnell ihre kurzen Beine es ihr ermöglicht hatten, wobei sie seinen Namen gerufen hatte – vielleicht war es auch der seines Bruders, da sie beide Namen gleich ausgesprochen hatte, konnte man das nie so genau wissen – und sobald sie aufgeholt hatte, hatte sie sich an ihn oder Ye Qiu geklammert. Auch jetzt klammerte sie. Wie konnte er es auch wagen, einfach so zu verschwinden und sie alleine lassen? Schande über sein Haupt!

* * *

Chang Xian hätte heute eigentlich frei gehabt. Da aber ein Kollege krank geworden war, musste er seinen Tag ein wenig umgestalten. Er war froh, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihm erlaubte, bis in den späten Nachmittag seine Zeit mit seiner Nichte zu verbringen. Dieser hatte er nämlich versprochen in den Zoo zu gehen. Nachmittags sollte er dann in die Redaktion kommen und sich auf den Wettkampf am Abend vorbereiten. Da er noch in der Ausbildung war, gab es für ihn nur wenig zu tun und die meiste Zeit würde er sowieso nur den Laufburschen spielen. Nicht besonders spannend. Beschweren wollte er sich aber nicht. Jeder hatte klein angefangen! Wenn er fleißig war und sich nicht wie der erste Mensch benahm, würde er vielleicht schneller als gedacht einem Team als fester Reporter zugeteilt werden – natürlich hatte er ein Team, das er bevorzugte: Excellent Era! Ye Qiu! Auch wenn ein Reporter neutral sein sollte, so war es kein Geheimnis, dass er ein Fan von Ye Qiu war. Wie viele Reporter träumte auch wie er davon, den zurückgezogenen Gott zu sehen; ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu interviewen. Bis zum heutigen Tag gab es nur einen einzigen Reporter, der überhaupt ein Interview mit Ye Qiu erhalten hatte – ein Interview über QQ.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sein großes Idol im Zoo antreffen würde. Gut, er konnte sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass es sich bei diesem Ye Qiu um **_den_** Ye Qiu handelte, aber das musste doch schon ein sehr großer Zufall sein, dass an einem Tag, an dem Excellent Era hier am Abend ein Spiel hatte, ein weiterer Ye Qiu durch die Gegend lief. Das logische Argument, dass Ye Qiu am heutigen Tag wohl eher etwas anderes als einen Zoobesuch auf dem Plan hatte, schob er beiseite. Vielleicht war das Ye Qius Art sich auf den Wettkampf zu konzentrieren? Immerhin hatte jeder Spieler seine eigene Methode mit dem Druck zurecht zu kommen.

Ein Glück, dass es im Zoo so viele fotogene Tiere gab, da fiel es nicht auf, wenn er immer Mal wieder ein Bild von Ye Qiu und dessen weiblicher Begleitung schoss. Seine Nichte fand seine plötzliche Begeisterung für die Tiere zwar etwas seltsam, belästigte ihn aber nicht weiter damit.  
Abgesehen von Bildern wollte er aber noch viel lieber wissen, in welcher Beziehung Ye Qiu zu der jungen und durchaus hübschen Frau stand. Über Ye Qius Familie war nichts bekannt. Man konnte davon ausgehen, dass er eine Mutter und einen Vater hatte, aber wie sah es mit Geschwistern aus? Vielleicht war sie auch eine Cousine oder eine Kindheitsfreundin – oder noch viel interessanter, seine feste Freundin, vielleicht sogar schon Ehefrau. Das Alter für eine Ehe hatte Ye Qiu auf jeden Fall und als Prospieler konnte man auch in der Tat verheiratet sein, wie Fang Minghua, ein Spieler im Team Samsara, bewies.  
Leider stellte es sich als fast unmöglich heraus, das Gespräch zwischen den beiden zu belauschen. Zum einen lag es daran, dass seine Nichte ihn ständig ablenkte. Mal sollte hier hin gucken, mal sollte er dorthin gucken. Mal hiervon ein Foto machen und mal davon. Zum anderen sprachen die beiden nicht besonders laut, was bedeutete, dass er sehr nah an sie heran müsste, um alles genau zu verstehen. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufgreifen. Einmal ging es um Ye Qius Account „One Autumn Leaf" und die Tatsache, dass Ye Qius Name in dessen Account verewigt war.  
Innerhalb der Glory Community hatte es bezüglich „One Autumn Leaf"s Namen einige Diskussionen gegeben. Wie eingebildet man denn sein müsse, seinen eigenen Namen in einem Account zu verewigen. Wie peinlich es doch sei, dass man nicht einmal ein einfaches Sprichwort richtig schreiben konnte. Ye Qiu selbst hatte sich dazu nie geäußert und es hatte ihn auch nie jemand direkt danach gefragt.  
In einem anderen Gespräch der beiden schien es um Geschwister zu gehen, aber Chang Xian konnte nicht heraus hören, ob Ye Qiu nun welche hatte oder nicht, was ihn umso mehr frustrierte.

Ein weiteres Problem, dass sich Chang Xian in den Weg stellte, war die Fortbewegungsgeschwindigkeit. Seine Nichte blieb entweder gefühlt eine halbe Ewigkeit vor einem Gehege stehen und bewunderte alles, was sich darin befand auch wenn absolut nichts passiert, oder sie rannte daran vorbei ohne die Tiere eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ye Qiu und seine Begleiterin hingegen, blieben an jedem Gehege stehen und befassten sich mit den dort ausgehängten Informationen. Er vermutete, dass sie sich anschließend über diese Informationen und gegebenenfalls auch ihre persönliche Meinung zu den Tieren austauschten, um dann anschließend weiter zu ziehen.  
Das führte unweigerlich dazu, dass Chang Xian das ein oder andere Mal sein Ziel aus den Augen verlor und dezent panisch den Kopf durch die Gegend wandern ließ, in der Hoffnung nicht zu weit entfernt zu sein. Das war immerhin die Gelegenheit für ihn, etwas zu erreichen, was vor ihm noch niemand geschafft hatte – ein persönliches Interview mit Ye Qiu von Angesicht zu Angesicht!

Pandabären sei Dank, ergab sich dann doch plötzlich eine gute Gelegenheit seinem Idol näher zu kommen. Chang Xians Nichte und Ye Qius Begleitung waren von den „putzigen" Tierchen begeistert und nach einem kurzen Kennenlernen, das aus „Du magst auch Pandabären so gerne?" und „Ja, sie sind so niedlich" bestand, beobachteten sie die Tiere gemeinsam, wobei jede Bewegung kommentiert werden musste. Ye Qiu hatte sich derweilen in sicherer Entfernung auf eine Bank gesetzt und tippte auf seinem Smartphone herum. Dieses Verhalten machte Chang Xian ein wenig stutzig. Es gab ein Gerücht, das besagte, dass Ye Qiu gar kein Smartphone besaß. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte er sich das gar nicht vorstellen. Heutzutage hatte doch fast jeder eines, insbesondere die jüngere Generation, zu der er Ye Qiu ebenfalls zählte. Vielleicht wollte Ye Qiu einfach nur seine Ruhe und gab seine Nummer daher an niemanden raus beziehungsweise behauptete einfach, dass er kein Handy hätte. Wäre doch möglich, oder? Da er keine Beweise für oder gegen das Gerücht hatte, blieb Chang Xian bei seiner Annahme, dass es sich bei diesem Ye Qiu um **_den_** Ye Qiu handelte. Und da er nun endlich ein paar Sekunden Zeit hatte, nahm er diesen nun auch genauer unter die Lupe – natürlich darauf bedacht nicht aufzufallen.

In all den Jahren, in denen Ye Qiu sich vor der Öffentlichkeit versteckt hatte, hatte es viele Gerüchte um ihn gegeben: über sein Aussehen, seine Persönlichkeit, seine Vorlieben und Abneigungen, seine Familie und seine Ansichten zu den unterschiedlichsten Themen. Die einen dämonisierten ihn, die anderen ließen ihn wie den Heiland wirken. Die Wahrheit lag sicherlich irgendwo dazwischen. Als Ye Qiu Fan tendierte Chang Xian eher dazu den anderen in den Himmel zu loben, aber er war bei weitem nicht so verblendet, wie manch anderer Fan.  
Vom Aussehen her hatte er sich den anderen immer wie eine ganz normale Person vorgestellt. Keine Schönheit auf Zhou Zekai Level, aber auch kein Gremling. Obwohl er keine Erwartungen an Ye Qiu hatte, war er dennoch überrascht. Irgendwie sah der andere ein wenig zu ordentlich aus.  
Keiner der Prospieler war schlampig gekleidet oder stach anderweitig durch ein negatives Erscheinungsbild auf – die Clubs wollten immerhin in einem guten Licht dastehen, ein Spieler, der herumlief, als hätte er sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gewaschen und seine Kleidung aus der Mülltonne, war daher undenkbar. Chang Xian konnte es nicht genau in Worte fassen, aber Ye Qiu schien sich trotzdem von den anderen abzuheben. Er saß ein bisschen zu aufrecht, sah ein bisschen zu ordentlich aus, benahm sich ein wenig zu normal – oder Chang Xians Fantasien gingen gerade mit ihm durch.  
Bevor er sich aber zum Affen machen konnte, unterbrach ihn seine Nichte beim Denken.  
„Onkel, komm, du musst ein Foto von mir und den Pandas machen. Beeil dich!"  
Energisch zog sie an seinem Ärmel. Wahrlich erstaunlich, wie strak so ein kleines Mädchen sein konnte – oder er war einfach ein Schwächling. Ohne großen Widerstand wurde er von ihr mitgezogen.

„Ye Qiu, schau dir das Mal an. Sind die beiden kleinen nicht total niedlich?"  
Während Chang Xian zum Gehege zogen wurde, lief Ye Qius Begleitung an ihm vorbei. Jetzt wäre eine super Gelegenheit ein ganzes Gespräch mitzubekommen, wenn nicht seine Nichte wäre. Er war vom Pech verfolgt.

* * *

So sehr Ye Qiu die Zeit mit Fei Lien auch genoss, war er mehr als erleichtert, als sie endlich am Streichelzoo ankamen. Dieses ständig stehen bleiben und dann wieder weiter gehen hatte ihn fertig gemacht. Vielleicht sollte er doch wieder öfter im Fitnessstudio vorbei schauen.  
Neben dem Streichelzoo gab es einige Tische und Bänke. Einige Eltern und Großeltern hatten es sich dort gemütlich gemacht, während die Kinder über die armen Tiere herfielen. Fei Lien konnte es kaum erwarten, den ganzen Kaninchen, Lämmern, Meerschweinchen und was da noch so alles rum kroch, eine ordentliche Portion Liebe zu geben. Ye Qiu hingegen konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich wieder sitzen zu können. Seine Beine waren schon ganz weich. Außerdem gab es da etwas, dass ihn schon seit langem beschäftigte.

Seit einiger Zeit fühlte er sich immer wieder beobachtet. Vielleicht war er nur paranoid, aber er konnte seine Gefühle leider nicht kontrollieren. Fei Lien schien ganz gelassen zu sein, also war ihr entweder nichts aufgefallen oder es gab nichts, das ihr hätte auffallen können.  
„Lilien, ich werde mich ein wenig auf die Bank da setzen."  
„Geh klar. Kannst du dann auf meine Sachen aufpassen?"  
Bevor Ye Qiu antworten konnte, hatte sie ihm schon ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche in die Hände gedrückt und war zu den süßen Tierchen verschwunden. Wo nahm sie nur diese Energie her?

Seufzend setzte sich Ye Qiu auf die Bank und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Seit seiner Kindheit hatte sich hier einiges verändert, aber vieles war auch noch genauso wie damals. Ein seltsames Gefühl.  
„Schau mal, Onkel, da ist das nette Tantchen von vorhin!"  
Ye Qiu musste unweigerlich zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das plötzlich neben ihm stand, schauen. Erstens, wo kam sie plötzlich her? Und zweitens, musste sie so durch die Gegend schreien? Sie war ihm schon einige Male aufgefallen. Immer wieder war sie ihm und Fei Lien vor die Füße gelaufen und am Pandabärgehege kam es zum ultimativen Showdown zwischen den beiden. Nun gut, Ye Qiu konnte eigentlich froh sein, dass die Kleine sich mit Fei Lien die Pandabären angeschaut hatte, denn er selbst hätte nicht Mal halb so viel Begeisterung für die Tiere aufbringen können.  
Der Mann, der als Onkel bezeichnet worden war, versuchte seiner Nichte schonend beizubringen, dass sie nicht so durch die Gegend schreien brauche, immerhin stünde er ja direkt neben ihr.  
Wäre Ye Qiu nicht Ye Qiu hätte er jetzt vielleicht Mitleid mit dem armen Mann. Da entschied man sich schon, keine Kinder zu haben, die einen in den Wahnsinn trieben, da wurden sie einem schon von der lieben Verwandtschaft aufs Auge gedrückt. Solche Momente ließen ihn seinen Bruder etwas mehr mögen – aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Bei Ye Xiu bestand zumindest in absehbarer Zukunft nicht die Gefahr, dass dieser plötzlich Vater wurde – und Ye Qiu bezweifelte im Allgemeinen, dass dies überhaupt jemals der Fall sein würde. Er selbst hatte auch kein Interesse an Kindern. Sie waren ihm zu laut und anstrengend – was seinen Eltern aber herzlich egal war, denn sie wollten Enkelkinder haben und irgendeiner ihrer Söhne hatte diese zu liefern!

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich geh dann mal mit den Tieren spielen, du kannst dich hier ausruhen. Bis später!"  
Und damit war das Mädchen auch schon weg und Ye Qiu musste sich seine Bank mit ihrem Onkel teilen. Nein, er hatte nichts gegen den anderen, aber er hatte nun mal auch gerne seine Ruhe. Leider war es ihm schon zu oft passiert, dass man ihn nur aushorchen wollte und auf den ganzen Veranstaltungen, die er besuchen musste, waren die Gespräche in der Regel sehr oberflächlich. Darauf konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.  
Zu seinem Leidwesen sah der Mann neben ihm das alles anderes und plauderte fröhlich darauf los. Der andere war ein Reporter namens Chang Xian und besuchte den Zoo zusammen mit seiner Nichte, weil er es dieser zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag versprochen hatte. Aufgrund seines Berufes reiste er durch ganz China und traf viele verschiedene Leute. Jemanden wie Ye Qiu konnte man damit nicht beeindrucken, aber aus reiner Höflichkeit bracht er ein erstauntes „Interessant" heraus. Er selbst musste ebenfalls viel reisen und sich mit den unterschiedlichsten Menschen abgeben – nur selten freiwillig.  
Die Redseligkeit des Reporters hatte aber auch etwas Gutes. Trotz halbherzigen Zuhörens bekam Ye Qiu schnell mit, dass der andere mit einmal von Glory redete. Glory war ein online Spiel, das schon seit einigen Jahren sehr beliebt war und auch eine eigene professionelle Liga besaß. Sein Bruder Ye Xiu war ein Teil dieser Liga, wenn auch unter falschem Namen. Gerade als Chang Xian ihm irgendwas auf dessen Smartphone zeigen wollte, hielt Ye Qiu den anderen auf.

Ye Xiu und er gehörten zu der Art Zwilling, die man rein optisch nur schwer auseinander halten konnte – mittlerweile war das wohl anderes, aber als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, gab es fast niemanden, nicht einmal ihre eigenen Eltern, die sie nur anhand ihres Äußeren hätten unterscheiden können. Somit war Ye Qiu es mehr oder weniger gewohnt, dass man ihn mit seinem Bruder verwechselte. Noch leichter war diese Verwechslung seitdem Ye Xiu auch Ye Qiu hieß.  
All jene, die Ye Qiu als CEO kennen lernten brachten ihn nicht mit dem Prospieler Ye Qiu in Verbindung – auch wenn sie dachten, sie wären besonders witzig oder informiert, wenn sie ihm erzählten, dass es noch jemanden mit seinem Namen gab. Die Anzahl derer, die ihn aber einfach nur als irgendeinen Typen auf der Straße kannten – wenn man hier denn von kennen sprechen wollte – dachten oftmals sofort an besagten gesichtslosen Spieler. Er hatte schon einige bizarre Geschichten mit den Fans seines Bruders erlebt. Selbst einen Stalker hatte er schon abbekommen. Wusste Ye Xiu eigentlich was er anderen antat? Wusste Ye Xiu eigentlich in welch unangenehme Situationen er andere brachte? Wahrscheinlich nicht und wahrscheinlich war es ihm auch egal.  
Fakt war jedenfalls, dass dieser Reporter entweder ein Reporter, der in Verbindung mit der Glory Profiliga stand, war oder ein Reporter, der gleichzeitig auch ein Fan von dem Ye Qiu war.

Bestimmt hielt Ye Qiu den Arm des anderen fest – er wollte eine Antwort auf seine Frage und keine Ausflüchte.  
„Wer glauben Sie, dass ich bin?"  
Chang Xian war heilfroh, dass Ye Qiu nicht Han Wenqings Gesicht hatte, anderenfalls wäre er jetzt wohl einfach umgekippt. Bis gerade eben hatte Ye Qiu nicht besonders aufmerksam oder interessiert gewirkt, doch mit einem Mal war der andere bitter ernst und sah aus, als wäre er bereit die Sache auch ungemütlich zu beenden. Hatte er was Falsches gesagt? Auch wenn Ye Qiu verstand, dass Chang Xian über seine Identität Bescheid wusste, könnte er das Ganze doch einfach leugnen oder ignorieren. Solange Chang Xian keine Beweise hatte, dass die Person neben ihm wirklich _**der**_ Ye Qiu war, konnte er keinen Artikel schreiben. Da er momentan noch in der Ausbildung war, mussten alle Artikel von einem erfahrenen Reporter gegengelesen und abgesegnet werden. Egal wie sehr jeder von ihnen mehr über Ye Qiu herausfinden wollte, niemand würde einfach irgendwelche Informationen heraus geben, nur weil eine Person zufälligerweise den gleichen Namen wie Excellent Eras Kapitän hatte und auch noch zufälligerweise an einem Wettkampftag sich in der gleichen Stadt wie dieser aufhielt. Was wenn Excellent Era bekannt gab, dass Ye Qiu den ganzen Tag über mit dem Team unterwegs war? Wer wollte sich einer derartigen Blamage aussetzen? Vom Ärger mit den Vorgesetzen mal ganz abgesehen!  
Wobei eine Bestätigung seiner Identität Chang Xian auch nicht viel bringen würde, immerhin konnte Ye Qiu im Nachhinein immer noch alles abstreiten. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war diese ganze Aktion die reinste Zeitverschwendung. Am Ende würde er nur die Gewissheit haben, dass er mit seinem Idol gesprochen hatte und ein paar Informationen haben, die sonst niemand hatte, welche ihm aber nicht viel brachten.  
„Ye Qiu. Team Excellent Eras Kapitän Ye Qiu!", antwortete Chang Xian stotternd.

Er hatte was Falsches gesagt; er wusste nicht was, aber irgendwas musste es gewesen sein. Ye Qius Mine hatte sich verfinstert und Chang Xian wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er wollte sein Idol wirklich nicht verärgern, aber sein innerlicher Fanboy musste seine Neugierde stillen.  
„Ah, keine Sorge, ich werde niemanden was davon erzählen!"  
Es würde ihm doch eh niemand glauben.  
Ye Qiu musste daraufhin einmal tief durchatmen. Er ließ Chang Xians Arm los, nur um sich kurzerhand dessen Smartphone zu schnappen.  
„Erstens macht man keine Fotos oder Videos von fremden Menschen ohne deren Zustimmung. Zweitens sollte man nicht einfach die Identität anderer vermuten und auf Grundlage einer Vermutung handeln. Das könnte für die andere Person unnötigen Ärger verursachen. Drittens sollte man anderen Menschen nicht hinterher spionieren, egal für wen man sie hält. Wir sind doch keine verliebten Teenager mehr, sondern erwachsene und vernunftbegabte Menschen, nicht wahr?"  
Ohne auf Chang Xians Reaktion zu warten, begann Ye Qiu alle Fotos und Videos, auf denen er und Fei Lien zu sehen waren, zu löschen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es normal für Reporter war, sofort von allem ein Foto oder ein Video zu machen, aber er selbst wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, irgendwelche Fremden abzulichten. Vielleicht war er auch nie Fan genug gewesen, um seinem Star hinterher zu laufen.  
„Außerdem, ja, mein Name ist Ye Qiu, aber ich bin nicht **_der_** Ye Qiu, für den Sie mich halten. Ich weiß, dass muss jetzt sehr erstaunlich für Sie sein, aber in diesem Land leben Millionen von Menschen, da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass zwei Leute, den gleichen Namen haben. Und genau deshalb sollte man sich vorher vergewissern, dass man mit der richtigen Person zu tun hat. Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass Sie, hätten Sie diese Bilder und Videos veröffentlicht, Probleme sowohl für mich als auch für den richtigen Ye Qiu verursacht hätten? Was sollen meine Kollegen von mir halten, wenn ich plötzlich mit der Glory Profiliga in Verbindung gebracht werde? Auch wenn die Karriere als Profispieler immer stärker in der Gesellschaft angenommen und akzeptiert wird, heißt das nicht, dass jeder damit einverstanden ist und es gut heißt. Und was ist mit Ye Qiu? Was würden seine Fans davon halten, wenn plötzlich Bilder von ihm und einer unbekannten Frau herum zirkulieren? Insbesondere Bilder, die belegen, dass er an einem Tag, an dem er sich eigentlich auf einen wichtigen Wettkampf vorbereiten sollte, lieber mit einer Frau vergnügt? Und das obwohl er nichts getan hat. Einmal mit so einem Gerücht in Verbindung gebracht, wird man es nie wieder los!"  
Chang Xian schwieg. Er schämte sich. Es war nicht sein Ziel gewesen, irgendwem Ärger zu bereiten, aber er hatte in der Tat nicht bedacht, was es für Konsequenzen haben könnte, wenn er wirklich einen Artikel über den heutigen Zoobesuch veröffentlichen würde. In seiner Kurzsichtigkeit hatte er es einfach nur als interessante Information für alle Ye Qiu Fans angesehen – und als gute Gelegenheit für ihn an Ansehen und Anerkennung zu gewinnen. Natürlich würde sich jeder Ye Qiu Kritiker an diesem Artikel abarbeiten und Ye Qiu schlecht dastehen lassen. Selbst wenn Excellent Era verkündete, dass die Person in den Bildern nicht ihr Kapitän war, so war der Gedanke, dass Ye Qiu seine Arbeit nicht ernst nahm, bereits in den Köpfen der Menschen und sein Artikel würde entweder dazu genutzt werden, um Ye Qiu herabzuwürdigen oder um ihn selbst als Lügner und unglaubwürdig dastehen zu lassen. Am Ende hatte niemand etwas davon.  
„Zu guter Letzt wäre da auch noch meine Begleiterin. Auch sie hätten Sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen können. Was wenn sie einen Freund oder Ehemann hat, der plötzlich lesen muss, dass seine Freundin beziehungsweise Ehefrau mit einem unbekannten Mann im Zoo herum spaziert. Schlimmer noch, wenn er diese Information aus zweiter Hand erhält und den Artikel selbst gar nicht gelesen hat. Auch ihr Arbeitgeber könnte sich daran stören, dass sie mit einem professionellen Glory Spieler gesehen wurde. Von all den rechtlichen Konsequenzen fange ich gar nicht erst an. Ich verstehe, dass man es als Reporter nicht leicht hat. Die Leser wollen immer etwas Neues hören und man muss schneller sein als die Konkurrenz, aber das heißt nicht, dass man unüberlegt unschuldige Menschen in Schwierigkeiten bringen soll. Versuchen Sie von jetzt an ihr Handeln vorab abzuwägen. Ihre Leser werden es Ihnen auch danken."

Chang Xian blieb noch ein paar Minuten schweigend sitzen. Auch wenn der andere geleugnet hatte _**der**_ Ye Qiu zu sein, war Chang Xian überzeugt, dass er es war! Aber diese Überzeugung behielt er lieber für sich. Wie Ye Qiu kurz zuvor aufgeführt hatte, könnte es zu Problemen führen, wenn er unbedacht etwas in die Welt hinaus posaunte. Einen Artikel hätte er eh nicht veröffentlicht bekommen, aber er sollte lieber auch davon absehen, einen Weibo Post zu verfassen – man würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben.  
Seine Bewunderung für sein Idol war ebenfalls noch weiter angestiegen! Ye Qiu war so ruhig geblieben und hatte ihn sein Fehlverhalten vor Augen geführt, ihn aber nicht fertig gemacht – Chang Xian hatte da schon ganz andere Geschichten von Kollegen über Prominente gehört.  
„Onkel, was ist los? Warum grinst du so? Hast du deine Traumfrau gefunden?"  
„Was? Nein! Rede nicht so einen Blödsinn! Wir gehen jetzt besser. Ich muss noch in die Arbeit. Wir können ja wann anderes wiederkommen."


End file.
